¡DOS EXTRAÑOS!
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: Se dice que el tiempo curas las heridas... pero yo diré que solo te ayuda a sobrellevarlas... En una tarde de primavera te encontré... Con el tiempo me enamoré de ti... ¡será que este amor será correspondido? [Mi primer One-Shot *-* espero Os guste! :3 ]


**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**

***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

¡Dos extraños!

* * *

Muchos te dirán que el tiempo cura todo, más sin embargo, hay cosas que el tiempo no cura simplemente ayuda a minimizar el dolor pero no lo borra…

Quizás sea una de esas personas que siente dolor sin temor a enloquecer…

O simplemente ya acepte este recuerdo que en mi corazón atesorare…

Como dice el dicho luego de la tormenta viene la calma…

Ayer te encontré…. Hoy por siempre te amaré…

(Sakura Kinomoto)

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*PVO SAKURA*_

_20 de Abril del año 2010…_

Esa tarde de primavera, yo te encontré… iba si rumbo… esperando una señal o algo… que me ayudara a aceptar la triste realidad… hace una semana ya que

he perdido a dos seres maravillosos, un padre ejemplar que siempre me crio con amor, respeto, me enseño lo bueno de la vida, me instruyo a ser una mejor

persona cada día, un hermano un tanto posesivo, bueno era así, era mi hermano mayor, pero con buenos sentimientos, de un corazón bondadoso aunque

siempre lo negara… dos seres que desde siempre formaron parte de mi corazón…

Se dice por ahí que la muerte no, nos quita a nuestros seres queridos, simplemente nos lo inmortalizan… con este dolor en mi corazón sé que así es, pero el

vacío que dejaron creo que poco a poco… ira llenándose y no significara que me olvide de ellos sino al contrario cada recuerdo que tengo… siempre serán

parte de mi pasado, un pasado maravilloso…

Sin rumbo fijo iba caminando bajo los árboles de cerezo, que mi padre siempre veía con suma fascinación… quizás fueron las lágrimas que no me dejaban ver

mi camino, quizás fue el viento que hicieron que mis ojos se cerraran un instante, instante en el que tropecé con alguien…

- 1… 2… 3… segundos, estaba esperando el gran golpe que me daría, pero nada paso, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos llorosos, pude apreciar los ojos más

hermosos que había visto en mi vida, de color ámbar… sin duda me miran con preocupación… yo por mi parte me sonrojo, y escucho su voz….

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Me pregunta con una voz tan varonil, sensual y la vez ronca… -me mira con preocupación-

- Etto… s-sí, no se preocupe- -me alejo de él, algo avergonzada le pido disculpas, el por su parte me regala una sonrisa realmente bella, que por unos

instantes me sentí boba al estar viéndolo sin parpadear-

- El me mira con preocupación todavía, yo por mi parte me sonrojo, al darme cuenta que me ve de pies a cabeza… el me regala otra sonrisa y de repente

escucho un ladrido… volteo a ver y es un perro raza husky siberiano, de un pelaje castaño oscuro combinado con color blanco un tanto raro ya que no había

visto ese color, sus ojos son de color caramelo, muy hermoso he de decir, me doy cuenta que se acerca a mí y empieza a mover la cola caminado alrededor

mío….

- Creo que le cayó bien a _Misu _– me dijo el chico ojos ámbar…

- Yo me sonrojo algo, ¿Misu? Pregunto al no captar bien su mensaje-

- Si Misu así se llama mi perro… –me sonríe más-

- Me sonrojo más - Oh! Lindo nombre le digo-

- Me llamo Li Shaoran es un gusto… me dice después…

- K-Kinomoto Sakura, contestos algo nerviosa….

- ¿Dígame porque estaba llorando?, perdóneme el abuso al preguntar – me dice y en su cara veo un poco de pena –

He de decir que desde esa conversación, él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo…

Descubrí que hace poco se había mudado, por esa razón es que no lo había visto por Tomoeda, también que vivíamos cerca, mejor dicho unas cuantas

casas nos distanciaba… él fue mi fortaleza, mi hombro donde llore tantas noches la perdida que mis dos seres queridos, poco a poco nuestros lazos se

reforzaron a pesar de ser dos extraños… que con el tiempo fuimos siendo amigos…

Hoy empecé una vida sin mis seres queridos, pero con sus recuerdos latentes en mi corazón, mi amigo con el tiempo empezó a gustarme, no sé en qué

momento sucedió... Solo sé que paso de un día a otro, me fui dando cuenta cuando lo extrañaba, cuando no lo veía, siempre lo llamaba igual el a mí, mis

amigos me decían que parecíamos novios, pero en ese entonces a mí no me parecía… pero hace poco fui descubriendo mis sentimientos hacia el…. Fui

observando sus sonrisas que eran solo para mí porque él siempre se ha caracterizado por ser serio, conozco todos sus gustos, como que le encanta el

chocolate, le gusta el color verde, le gusta leer bastante, odia el frío… sé cuándo esta triste, alegre, pensativo, preocupado… cada faceta de él me encanta más, esto que

siento es algo más que querer, lo que siento por el…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

*PVO SHAORAN*

_21 de Junio del 2013_

Hace más de tres años que conocí a la chica de mis sueños… -suspira- tanto tiempo sin que ella lo note, cuando la vi por primera vez, estaba triste, sus ojos

verde jade estaban empañados de lágrimas, tuve el valor para poder entablar una conversación con ella, sin duda algo de lo cual no me he arrepentido,

porque sinceramente no se me da, eso de estar pretendiendo con una chica más si me gusta, pero con ella fue diferente, su inocencia, su dulzura y su

personalidad cada día que pasa me enamora más…

Sin duda al principio pensé que solo era atracción nunca olvidare ese 20 de abril… cuando la conocí, llevaba puesto una blusa negra de botones, una falda del

mismo color un poco más debajo de sus rodillas, que le tallaba muy bien su figura, me hipnotizaron esos ojos jades cuando me vieron por primera vez, su

sonrisa, toda ella me encanto…

Empezamos una amistad, poco a poco nos volvimos mejores amigos, yo era nuevo en esta ciudad, quería cambiar de ambiente, y Tomoeda era el mejor

lugar para vivir, además me quedaba cerca de mi nueva sucursal, empresa Li Corporation S.A., aquí nadie sabía quién era, como era alguien nuevo

simplemente era Shaoran, eso era lo que deseaba estar alejado de todo lo que concierna con mi familia, no me malinterpreten, pero a veces es tedioso ser el

centro de atención, mi madre me apoyo y por ello vine a vivir aquí a Japón, más concretamente a Tomoeda…

El destino estaba a mi favor, luego de charlar, supe que vivía cerca de mi nueva casa, podríamos decir que éramos vecinos, hemos compartido infinidad de

cosas, mi madre y mis hermanas están al tanto de mi amistad con ella, muy gustosas han aceptado la noticia que les di…

Cada momento que paso con ella es especial, sin duda es la mejor amiga que he tenido, es la mujer a la cual he conocido casi todos sus facetas de su

personalidad… es alguien que inconscientemente se robó mi corazón, porque ya le pertenece, con cada detalle, cada día… porque visualizo una vida junto a

ella, pero antes de hacer planes tengo que hacerla mi novia – sonríe -.

Hoy me encuentro muy nervioso, más de lo debido, la he citado, en el mismo parque, donde por primera vez estuvimos juntos "El Rey Pingüino" interesante

nombre ¿no?, aquí mismo donde hablamos la tarde de ese 20 abril, donde nos hicimos amigos, y donde quiero declararle mi amor…

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

- Sakurita, que hermosa te ves con ese vestido – y es que el vestido era sencillo, color rosa pastel, ceñido a la cintura, de tirantes, le llega arriba de la rodilla,

usa unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido, su cabello lo tiene suelto, largo un poco más arriba de la cintura con ondulaciones en las puntas, solo un

poco de brillo labial ya que es de las chicas que no le gusta maquillarse...

- Tomoyo – se sonroja - esta precioso el vestido que me confeccionaste, pero no crees que es algo raro, Shaoran solo me dijo que si podíamos hablar, no es

que sea una cita o algo ¿no lo crees?, no veo la necesidad de arreglarme tanto –

- Sakura –la pelinegra se pone seria- tu solo úsalo vale, además te ves divina con ese traje – la mira con estrellitas en los ojos amatistas –

- Gracias Tomoyo – responde Sakura, se pone nerviosa, su corazón late a mil por hora de pensar que es más que una cita, que quizás hoy sean algo más ya

que sin ser un genio, ha visto los cambios que ha tenido Shaoran con ella, es más atento, la abraza más, casi todos los días la visita… cada detalle piensa que

quizás sea porque siente algo por ella, en su corazón espera que así sea, que al fin pueda besar esos labios que la traen enamorada, de poder abrazarlo ya

no como amiga sino como algo mas –suspira-…

Sin percatase ya le quedan pocas cuadras para llegar al parque, - se sonroja – camina, pausadamente, poco a poco visualiza a Shaoran, su

cabello se mueve con el viento, está parado de espaldas no la puede ver, pero ella sí, con un poco de vergüenza ella lo ve de pies a cabeza, lleva una

pantalón de lona azul, una camisa semi-formal color blanco, su cabello como siempre rebelde… poco a poco él se da la vuela y la ve…

Ojos verde jade con ámbar se ven… solo escuchan el latido de sus corazones, ambos se sonrojan… ambos se saludan con un beso en la mejía, sin decir

alguna palabra, ambos se dirigen a los columpios, se sientan, viendo ya el hermoso atardecer que se avecina…

- Etto.. de que quieras hablar Shaoran, pregunta una nerviosa Sakura-

- Él se sonroja, bueno Sakura, voltea a verla, ve que Sakura está nerviosa, - ¿sabrá lo que le diré? Piensa-, garraspea un poco, haciendo que Sakura lo mire

a los ojos…

- Shaoran se levanta del columpio, se arrodilla ante ella, toma su mano, y le dice:

- Sakura Kinomoto: durante estos años, has sido mi mejor amiga, he conocido toda y cada una de tus facetas, desde aquel 20 de abril, que te encontré sin

querer te has robado mi corazón, has sabido enamorarme como no tienes idea… solo deseo que esto que siento por ti crezca cada día más, pero que esta vez

lo disfrutemos juntos… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – termina de decir un sonrojado Shaoran-

Sakura se queda en silencio, todavía no digiere todo lo que acaba de decirle Shaoran, Shaoran por su parte se siente cada vez nervioso imaginándose lo

peor…

En un arrebato Sakura se levanta y junto a ella Li se pone de pie… ella le sonríe… acaricia el bello rostro del castaño con ternura, poco a poco le da un beso

en los labios… ambos se besan, demostrando en aquel gesto el amor inmenso que con el tiempo se fue fortaleciendo, uniendo a dos seres extraños que al

final resultaron siendo el uno para el otro, en aquel atardecer, aquel 21 de Junio de 2013….

Porque este será el principio de un bello cuento de amor….

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

****Notas de Autora****

**Bueno en un momento de arrebato en mi estado más cursi xD escribi esto xD jajaja espero Os guste! Como dice luego de la tormenta viene la **

**calma… y con ello vino un final feliz para nuestra Sakurita o no?! Espero Os guste quería hacer una historia corta y esto salio xD jajaja! :D Si **

**les gusto o no diganmes sip reviews plis :3 **

**Gracias por leer =^u^=**


End file.
